Writs
Overview Writs are extended Quests that provide a reward in the form of a Facet that can be exchanged for Gems that can in turn be used to adorn a Mask. As of the 24.01.08 patch, Gems and Masks have been released. Writs start from each of the three major Prestige Centers of each continent. Some writs will just have you talk to a number of different people in and around that city, whilst others will take you on a long journey to another Prestige Center with a variety of stops along the way to Parley. Every writ currently requires a total of 5 Parleys. No writ currently requires you to travel to a different continent. Besides the Facets that you are given as reward for the writ, you will also gain faction with the city from which you accepted the writ, and may also gain or lose faction or prestige with other locations and factions on the same continent. See the Category for an alternate listing of all writs. Where to get Writs You must have a Diplomacy Skill of at least level 15 and have 500 prestige faction with the appropriate Prestige Center in order to start a writ. Ahgram Visit the Ahgram Audience Chamber (-78661, 6208, 3592) where you will find a mixture of Advisors, Chancellors, Petitioners, and Capuchehaies. The Capuchehaies give out the writ quests, but if there are none there then you must parley with the Advisors, Chancellors, or Petitioners to spawn the Capuchehaies. Each Capuchehaies will give a different writ as follows: Warning! The Capuchehaies will despawn within 60 seconds of any player accepting the quest from them. If you arrive at the Ahgram Audience Chamber and find that some Capuchehaies are already present: do not Parley them immediately. Wait at least 60 seconds to ensure they do not despawn, and then Parley. Bordinar's Cleft Visit the Chamber of Petition (-18192, -75144, 87367) where you will find a mixture of Clan Brothers, Clan Sisters, Clan Elders, Clan Fathers and Royal Petitioners. The Royal Petitioners give out the writ quests, but if there are none there then you must parley with the Clan Brothers, Clan Sisters, Clan Elders or Clan Fathers to spawn the Royal Petitioners. Each Royal Petitioner will give a different writ as follows: Visit the in the where you will find them cycling among the other dignitaries. Ca'ial Brael Visit Ca'ial Brael's Antechamber of the Sun (-51905, -10099, 23248) where you will find a mixture of Advisors, Deacons, Petitioners, and Speakers. The Speakers give out the writ quests, but if there are none there then you must parley with Advisors, Deacons or Petitioners to spawn the Speakers. Each Speaker will give a different writ as follows: Warning! The Speakers will despawn within 60 seconds of any player accepting the quest from them. If you arrive at the Antechamber of the Sun and find that some Speakers already present: do not parley them immediately. Wait at least 60 seconds to ensure they do not despawn, and then parley. Khal Visit Khal's Port Authority ( -42280,-29816,1540 ) where you will find Scouts, Consultants and Kahiyas. The Administrators give out the writ quests, but if there are none there then you must parley with a Scout, Consultant or Kahiya to spawn the Administrators. Each Administrator will give a different writ as follows: Leth Nurae Visit the Petitioners of Leth Nurae in The Throne Room of Florendyl Palace (-6733, -51062, 67342) where you will find them cycling amongst the other dignitaries. Parley with the Exalted, Highborn, and Liaison's to spawn the Petitioners. Martok Visit Martok's Chamber of the War Council (29272, 35031, 8690) where you will find a mixture of Councilors, Advisors, and Petitioners. You will find them both inside and outside the Chamber. The Petitioners give out the writ quests, but if there are none there then you must parley with Councilors, and Advisors to spawn the Petitioners. Each Petitioner will give a different writ as follows: Warning! The Petitioners will despawn within 60 seconds of any player accepting the quest from them. If you arrive at the Chamber of the War Council and find that some Petitioners already present: do not parley them immediately. Wait at least 60 seconds to ensure they do not despawn, and then parley. New Targonor Visit New Targonor's Temple of the Fathers (-25735, -3334, 39764) where you will find a mixture of Ambassadors, Couriers, and Directors of affairs. The Directors of affairs give out the writ quests, but if there are none there then you must parley with Ambassadors and Couriers to spawn the Directors of affairs. Each Director of affairs will give a different writ as follows: Pankor Zhi Visit Pankor Zhi's Halls of Justice (41083, 46122, 14428) where you will find a mixture of Diplomats, Nobles, Matriarchs, Patriarchs, and Petitioners. The Petitioners give out the writ quests, but if there are none there then you must parley with Diplomats, Nobles, Matriarchs and Patriarchs to spawn the Petitioners. Each Petitioner of affairs will give a different writ as follows: Tanvu Visit the courtyard with the great bell across from the palace of the Emperor in Tanvu (45307, -26438, 4874) where you will find a mixture of Scholars, Gentry, Nobles, and Superintendents. The Superintendents give out the writ quests, but if there are none there then you must parley with Tanvu Scholars, Gentry, and Nobles to spawn the Superintendents. Each Superintendent of affairs will give a different writ as follows: Gems by Region Constructing your Mask Aruspex's Rewards Post Category:Quests Category:Diplomacy Quests Writs